Me souvenir de toi
by Aleyna Potter Malfoy
Summary: deathfic je ne suis pas bonne pour les résumés donc je vais juste vous dire qu'Harry craque quand Drago trouve l'amour dans d'autre bras


Cela fait trois an maintenant que je partage ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime, je ferais tout pour lui, j'ais tout fait pour lui, j'ai abandonné mes amis ceux qui avait toujours était ma seule famille, abandonne Remus qui était pourtant mon seul lien avec mes parents et Sirius, et tout sa pour toi mon amour et toi qu'as-tu fais pour moi ? Tu dirais surement que tu as changé de camps pour moi que tu as renié ta vie d'avant pour moi mais comme depuis maintenant un an tu mens mon ange

Je me souviens

Et je t'en veux

Je m'en souviens

Tout n'était qu'un jeu

Tu tes toujours joué de moi, de mon amour de la tendresse que j'éprouvé a ton égard et surement aussi de tout mes regards, mais moi je t'aime mon ange, je voulais juste rester prés de toi, que tu me sers encore dans tes bras, que tu me souris et m'embrasse comme tu le faisais avant, avant que je comprenne, avant que je sache que depuis deux ans déjà tu m'avait tromper tant de fois.

J'en m'en souviens

Et je te hais

Je m'en souviens

Et n'ose plus me regarder

Et malgré le fait que je sentes son odeur sur toi, que tu rentre tard le soir je fais comme si je ne savais comme si je ne voyait pas que tu ne me regarde plus, que tu m'embrasse a peine et ne te donnes même plus la peine de me dire je t'aime, que tu ne fais même plus semblant d'être heureux que d'être avec moi te lasse et que tu me trompe chaque soir surement pour enlever la souillure que j'ai faite sur toi, je m'en veux tu sais de te haïr pour sa de t'aimer encore malgré sa je ne peut plus me regarder, mon reflet me fait tellement honte que même moi courageux Griffondor n'ose y regarde de peur de ceux qu'il va s'y refléter, mais je veux te garder quand même prés de moi, n'ai-je pas le droit après tout d'être égoïste pour une fois ?

Tu te souviens

Comme tu ma blesser

Tu te souviens

Quand tu m'as abandonné

Et ce jour ou tout a basculé ce jour ou tu la rencontrer, je voyais dans tes yeux cette étincelle de vie que tu semblais avoir perdu, alors cette fois c'est bon hein mon amour tu vas me quitter et qu'importe que moi je me meurs sans toi et que tu me blesses, elle te refait vivre n'est ce pas ? Elle tu l'aime et ne t'en moque pas, ne la trompe pas. Elle doit être belle mon cœur aussi belle que toi aussi magnifique et dois te faire réussir a vivre dans ce monde rien quand te donnant un sourire, comme un sourire de toi peut égayé toute mes journée, mais maintenant je sais que je n'est pas le 

droit a ce bonheur que tu la choisis et que tu vas t'en allé, alors je préfère partir aussi mon ange car si tu ne veux pas de moi a quoi servirais je alors ? Avant que tu m'abandonne je préfère partir pour ne pas que je vous gêne.

Tu te souviens

Quant je t'embrassé

Tu te souviens

Comme je t'aimais

Mais avant de partir je voudrais juste me souvenir de nos premier baiser, premières caresses échangé, premier je t'aime murmuré et surtout ton sourire tous les moments passé ensembles toutes nos moments de complicité, de tous ses regards que a moi seul tu me réservais et de ton rire que me manques tant mais qui a disparut depuis si longtemps, en me rappelant je t'en veux de me priver de tous sa, je t'en veux de m'obliger a partir pour que tu puisses vivre dans ses bras si tu pouvais savoir a ce moment comme je te hais de m'avoir abandonner de n'avoir fait que joué avec moi et te réconforté dans ses bras alors j'espère que tu vas souffrir quand tu verras sur le sol mon corps sans vie que tu sentes ce que sa fait d'être trahis.

Souvient toi bien

Que j'étais tient

Mais que je ne le suis plus

Que tu mas a jamais perdu

Car juste me souvenir de toi

Sa ne me suffisait pas

Souvient toi bien que moi je t'aimé souviens toi bien que je ne t'aurais jamais blessé que âmes et corps je t appartenais mais que malgré mon amour je ne pouvait supporté de savoir que tu allé m'abandonné, que tu me laisserais seul, je ne voulais pas de voir avec elle, c'est dure a dire mais je ne voulais pas te voire rayonnant a ses côtés, parce elle a su te donné se que je n'est su t'apporté, alors mon ange pour ne pas te briser je préfères m'en aller te regarder dans haut car juste me souvenir de toi sa ne me suffit pas.


End file.
